The Girl
by The Mandalorian Batman
Summary: Something's changed. Something is new. Manhattan had felt it, he'd felt some of his power ripped away from him and placed into this... child. Time changed, what should've been is now what could've been, and he doesn't understand why...


**Okay, so I'm feeling inspired here, and this is essentially Doctor Manhattan looking into a particular universe some of you may know... but notices something... _odd. _**

* * *

_It's October, 2025. Forty years ago, a comedian is thrown out his penthouse window. The tachyons are muddling things up. Again. I stand on the surface of Mars in sixty two days, surrounded by heroes and villains. Both of my own, both of other universes- or is that now? I see Adrian standing before me among these heroes, but they are not my own. I do not recognize them. Not for the moment, anyways. _

_It's November, 1971. A young girl is born in a hospital in Hawkins, Indiana. This captures my attention, because I can no longer see past the date of January 1st, 2028 in any universe. This infant has obscured my vision, tachyons are now in the way of my vision for the first time since 1985. The girl is born with a specific set of genes, one that I recognize. Because they are nearly identical to my own. Charged with electrons and temporal radiation. _

_In six seconds she will be taken, and will not see her mother again until 1984. A man steps into the room, his name is Doctor Martin Brenner, he runs a facility on the outskirts of Hawkins, well hidden from all outside radio frequencies. Five seconds. At this same moment, Karen Wheeler introduces her infant son to her daughter. Four seconds. A police lieutenant watches his daughter fade in and out of life at another hospital farther away. Three seconds. Joyce Byers dangles a rattle before her youngest child's eyes, attempting to keep him content until his father returns. Two seconds. Teresa Ives begins to shout for her child as she sees Doctor Brenner approach. One second. A monster of unknown origin is dropped in an alternate New York. _

_A nurse hands Brenner the child, as Teresa begins to scream for her baby. I watch the girl be carried away, but something is not right. Something has changed in the multiverse's timeline, yet it'd always been there. The girl should've been named Jane Ives. She should've been a popular cheerleader at Hawkins Middle, but something's wrong. I am confused for the first time since Blake's death. _

_I peer into her future. It's November, 1983. I see the same girl floating in a plastic pool filled with salt water, around her are Joyce Byers, Michael Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, James Hopper, Nancy Wheeler, and Jonathan Byers. These ten individuals' fates appear to be intertwined with one another, but Jane's is not included in that destiny. Her fate is now intertwined with my own. Something has connected us, though I cannot see what._

_It's October, 1984. I hover above an elevator that descended into a horrifyingly deep sinkhole, and surrounding it was a crimson gateway. The sort of which that lead to a parallel universe. On the elevator is Jane and Chief Hopper. Jane is hovering in mid air, using her abilities to close a portal to this dimension. A beast made of darkness lurks on the other side of the gateway... if only she knew what she was truly capable of. _

_It's December 31st, 2028. I stand on Mars with only this girl before me. Her eyes glow white as my own do, her veins pulsing with tachyon particles. She stands before me furious, and I stand before her with uncertainty. Beyond this moment I see nothing. I have never seen anything like this before. This universe is neither mine nor hers, it is a new one to both of us. _

_I am left with one question above all others; Does Jane Hopper destroy me? Or do I destroy her? _

_It's July, 1985 in Hawkins. Chief Hopper is pinned against a wall in a dark police station, surrounded by unconscious officers. A knife is held to his throat by a man in a brown trench coat, white mask, and fedora. This is Rorschach. _

_Universes are intertwining around me, and at the center of the chaos and unbalance is this girl. I cannot allow these heroes to destroy each other, and destroy the multiverse in the process. As I look out to expanding multiverse, one thing becomes inherently clear: Everything ends. Everything _always _ends. _

* * *

**Setting up a bigger story here... let me know what you think. This was purposefully shorter than any full length story, mainly because this is really only a prelude. A full story will be labled a crossover between Watchmen and Stranger Things, but will not go up until after season 3. I know making a follow-up story to Watchmen is like writing a sequel to the bible, but I did my best. Thank you for reading! **

-MB


End file.
